


Cross paths

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Reminisce, look back at it again.





	Cross paths

After the funeral ended, people went back to their home, leaving the son of the temple with free time on his hands

Not having anything to do, Keito wanders around the temple hoping it would help with his boredom. Not realizing where he was walking, he arrived at the graveyard, where he saw a boy sitting on one of the gravestones.

Dark and curly locks are flowing beautifully under the wind. His red eyes are staring at him like he already knew Keito was coming. Keito screamed and fell, at that moment he honestly thought,

"I've met a real angel of death"

The boy looks at him and asks what does he need, and Keito didn't answer anything. He was too mesmerized by the person in front of him.

"What's up, boy?"

Ah, so he was not an illusion that Keito made up. He regained his sense, stands up, and started talking to the other boy.

Sakuma Rei, that was his name.

Not long after that day, Rei quickly became his acquaintance. The boy is knowledgeable and is well-liked by other people, even adults bow down to him. For Keito, Rei was not a human, he surpasses humanity long before.

Even though Rei doesn't have to, he still listens to Keito whenever he comes to challenge him like he was having fun, laughing when Keito made a mistake, praising him when he says something good, guide him when he needed help.

Very deep down inside, Keito enjoys his company too, for now, it could be just a stupid childhood crush, but back then it wasn't. Keito feels at ease when he talks to him. And that what makes him scared of the other boy, _he doesn't need him at all_

Engulfed by fear, Keito started to avoid him, they talked less and less until Keito stop meeting Rei for good. He tells himself that Rei was a monster anyway hoping it could relieve his guilt.

Run away from the person he likes, that's what he did. But was he ever happy with the decision he made?

They both meet each other again in Yumenosaki. Keito wasn't expecting that, but something in his heart tells him that he's happy, even if the fear doesn't go away, he's glad he could still talk to him.

However, war broke out before he could do anything. Maybe it was his punishment for being a coward, but in order to bring peace back to Yumenosaki, Keito must betray Rei, use him, destroy him like a demon, no, a monster that he always calls.

Eichi is his one and only comrade. If Keito wants his plan to succeed,

Sacrifices must be made.

A light stabbing pain can be felt in the boy's heart. So this is what it feels like to lose a part of himself that's been buried deep inside for so long. He made a fool of himself once again.

Maybe Keito could look back at the beginning of their fragile friendship that never developed into anything, the beginning of everything, but he cannot change a single damn thing.

Even if he reminisces, the other person can't hear it. Because the crossroads already comes to an end, ___ __ ___ _____ ___ ____

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: keito sad :(
> 
> What,, was I,,, doing with this one- sorry something took over while I was gathering my idea hhhhh
> 
> Still, please enjoy!


End file.
